


The Smell of Coffee Reminds us of the Present

by cooliopio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentleness, It's post-endgame if endgame ended with Steve coming back AU, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooliopio/pseuds/cooliopio
Summary: Steve and Bucky are men out of their time, but they're coping. Living a nostalgic existence in a Brooklyn apartment, the pair live a bittersweet life outside of their missions.Steve likes to take the morning to think about the past, at least, until the coffee is done.





	The Smell of Coffee Reminds us of the Present

Steve’s eyes reluctantly crack open at the intervention of a single ray of sunshine seeping through the curtains. Steve is, understandably, quite annoyed at this development, since they were blackout curtains that he and Bucky had picked out together not three days prior. A light sigh escapes Steve’s mouth as he gently sits up in bed-- not to disturb his bedmate-- and swings his legs over the side. The chilly floor assaults his bare feet, momentarily making him recoil. Even seventy years later, the lingering anxiety of being frozen never fades, reminding him of the trauma he experienced even in the most inconspicuous ways. But, as Sam said in all his therapist glory, “scars may fade, but they’re always present.” Steve scoffs as he recalls Sam’s nonsense words as he lifts himself off of the worn mattress and stretches his arms towards the sky. After taking a moment to get his footing, he makes his way to the kitchen to start the morning pot of coffee.

Steve and Bucky live in a small one bedroom, one bathroom worn down apartment in Brooklyn. Tony offered to put them up somewhere nicer, but it’s not like Steve and Bucky can’t afford it; being literal superheroes doesn’t exactly pay minimum wage. They’re just men out of their time-- seventy years in the future. When Steve and Bucky were children, races were still segregated, women were products of the cult of domesticity, and ideals of toxic masculinity were thrust upon men who were expected to live to society's standards. The hustle and bustle of hundred story high rises, electric cars, and LED billboards are just… too much for the pair. The familiar look of brownstones and alleyways that Steve may or may not have picked a fight in brings a certain relief. 

Sure, technology nowadays is fantastic. Planning a trip has never been easier. Travel agencies? Who needs them anymore? The “Google machine”-- as Steve puts it-- has all the answers!  _ (“Seriously Bucky! It’s crazy how this works! Is it magic? Does magic exist in the future?” “No, Steve. You just missed it’s ugly stages in the eighties.”)  _ But, hey, Steve and Bucky have been out of their decade for so long they’re allowed to pick and choose what parts of the new world they want to interact with. To Steve and Bucky, the yellowing wallpaper, the awful baby blue cabinets, and peeling vinyl floor is absolutely perfect. 

The pair has never been one to complain, even when they were young boys in the late 1920s. Just like the present, children back then always wanted something-- a new toy, a bicycle, a nickel for the paper, whatever. It’s good for their development, they need the stimulation to grow and learn about the world. But when America started going into a depression in 1929, Steve and Bucky pretended not to notice when their mothers cried about bills, sold family heirlooms for something to drink, and when they went hungry so their children could go to sleep on a full stomach. Steve was in a particularly sticky situation-- with a deceased father, a terminally sick mother, and a sub-par gene pool that left him in and out of hospitals his entire life. And doctor’s visits cost money, money they didn’t have. However, Steve and Bucky made it out fine, thanks to enlisting, appreciative of all the work and sacrifice their parents made, nonetheless.

The smell of coffee makes its way to Steve’s nose, and resumes living in present. Steve and Bucky eventually decided on a drip coffee machine when they moved in, coming to the conclusion Keurig’s were too advanced for their old man selves. The cabinet creaks as Steve wills it open, its hinges crooked and in need of oiling. He grabs two mugs-- one is pitch black, for Bucky, and the other is a white mug with rainbow asses on it. (it was a gift from Scott, and now it’s his favorite.) Steve pulls the coffee off of the warmer and fills both of their mugs; however he does remember to leave a little room for caramel creamer in Bucky’s as he likes it sweet.  _ (“Look, after being a brainwashed assassin-for-hire for forty years, I think my pride is allowed to take a small hit for not drinking my coffee straight black.”) _

Steve turns around to make his way to the oak dining table, double-fisting the mugs, but stops short when he sees Bucky make his way out of the bedroom and into the conjoined living-dining area. A gentle smile graces Steve’s face after seeing Bucky’s ridiculous bed head. Steve meets Bucky half way and offers him his mug.

“Buck-- I keep telling you, you have to brush your hair out after having it up in the towel, or else it’s going to dry weird then you sleep on it.”

Bucky only replies with a small grumble after accepting the mug, and he proceeds to plop himself on the couch, arms spread over the side, careful not to spill his coffee. 

“That’s what you get for night-showering” Steve prods. 

Bucky’s turns his head towards Steve, glaring. “At least I’m not going to bed dirty, you stinky man.”

“You know I shower after every mission and gym session!”

“Stinky.”

Steve scoffs playfully, enjoying the lighthearted banter that he and Bucky share. It wasn’t always this easy. What-- with the war, the trauma, the killing, and the accords? When Bucky was first recovered and allowed to be with Steve again, it was a slow-going process. Many nights were filled with violent flashbacks, followed by tight hugs and soft reassurances whispered into Bucky’s ear as he worked himself down from panic, allowing his body to go slack and relax, eventually succumbing to sleep once again. 

With a gentle gait, Steve walks over to the couch and grabs Bucky’s hand as he walks around to take the seat next to him. The pair sit in silence, hands conjoined, drinking their morning coffee. It’s a simple routine, but one they follow religiously. They’re men out of their time, and now the world is full of extraterrestrial danger and devastating risk, but, even as the world’s mightiest heroes, they still need to keep sane somehow. And if that means drinking coffee in complete silence basking in each other's presence-- well, that’s just fine by them.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can reach me on Tumblr at unfairlawyer.tumblr.com if you'd like!   
Comments and Kudos always appreciated!
> 
> here's Steve's mug  
https://www.lookhuman.com/design/80259-kawaii-pastel-butt-pattern/mug11oz-whi-one_size?gclid=CjwKCAjw1f_pBRAEEiwApp0JKGxfO3hR2NPj2M5in4Z-TdTZMp6V2c9IbMal4Qy1iqSej_SzvkNMbxoCD4oQAvD_BwE


End file.
